


Deputy Blaine

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie is Back On Her Bullshit (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018) [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blaine is a political organizer, Fuccin Texas, I didn't register voters in Texas but my friend did and he was not happy about it, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018, Klaine Avent, Kurt is a design student, M/M, This is super indulgent and I'm not sorry, klaine advent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Registering to vote is intentionally difficult do not let yourself be disenfranchised.





	Deputy Blaine

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent:](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 4 - Deputy/Paper

“Hi!”

Kurt looked up, startled, to find a very cute boy smiling at him.

He had dark curly hair, styled in waves up and off his forehead. He wore a navy blue button up, tucked into washed cuffed shorts, short sleeves rolled over his defined biceps. His legs led down to an unfortunate pair of boat shoes but back up underneath his face was a charming white bow tie.

And what a face. A jawline like ‘ _ whoa’ _ – not really sharp but broad and strong, softened by the wide smile dominating his face. The only thing that could possibly distract from such a smile would be his eyes, bright and friendly as fresh honey.

Kurt smiled back at this frankly beautiful boy. Then his eyes registered the clipboard the beautiful boy was holding and his smile faltered.

“Hi! Are you registered to vote here in Austin?”

Kurt let out a long sigh, lowering his phone to the table. He sent a soft look to this guy.

“Hi! No, I’m not.”

The guy’s smile turned up even brighter. “Great! Well, I can get you registered right now so you’re good to vote this November.” He turned his clipboard to Kurt, pushing it into his hands. “Just fill out everything that’s highlighted.”

Kurt took the clipboard more out of instinct than anything. He figured that was probably part of the training – physically handing the person the form to make sure they fill it out.

Kurt looked over the paper, already knowing he wouldn’t be filling it out. He was just visiting, he couldn’t register here when he doesn’t live here.

But Kurt supported the cause and this guy was cute.

Kurt smiled at him, laying the clipboard delicately on the table. “Who are you with?”

“I’m with NewGrade! We’re a non-partisan political organization trying to mobilize youth voters.”

Kurt laughed, teasingly. “Well, I can already tell you’re not non-partisan. Republicans don’t want young people voting.”

The guy smile back, sheepishly. “We are tad… progressive.”

Kurt laughed again. The guy blushed. It was cute.

“What’s your name?” Kurt asked, tilting his head in what he hoped was an enticing way.

The guy reached his hand out, face very open and friendly but not particularly enticed. “My name’s Blaine.”

Kurt took his hand, taking a moment to appreciate the rough firmness of his hands before answering. “Kurt.”

Kurt looked meaningfully at the chair across from him. “Care to have a seat, Blaine?”

Blaine hesitated for just a second before pulling his smile back and taking a seat.

“I’ll be straight with you, Blaine,” Kurt started before snorting and rolling his eyes at himself. “Well, not straight. I’m never straight. But I’ll be up front.”

Blaine laughed, his shoulders losing some tension. He rested his elbows on the table.

“I can’t register to vote. I don’t live here – I’m visiting from New York as part of my grad program.”

Blaine deflated a little but his customer service smile came right back. “Well are you registered in New York?”

“Of course I am, Blaine. I’m gay.”

Blaine laughed again at that but his eyes still looked disappointed.

“Do you have a quota or something, Blaine?”

Blaine sighed, sinking a little further onto his elbows. “Kind of. I’m an organizer, which just means I’m supposed to get volunteers to do my work for me. But my volunteers suck, so I have to get 8 voter registration by the end of their shift.”

Kurt had absolutely no context for whether or not 8 was a lot. He figured when it came to walking up to random strangers in coffee shops it must be.

“Well when’s the end of their shift?”

Blaine checked his watch. “In like an hour and a half.”

“And how many do you have now?”

“Six.”

“Oh,” Kurt scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. “You’ve got plenty of time! For two more?” He scoffed again.

Blaine nodded but blew out a tired breath. “Yeah, but I wanted to do better than 8. Why do what you can  _ over _ do, you know?”

Kurt’s mouth quirked up. That was a motto he could get behind.

“I don’t disagree.”

Blaine smiled back, a smaller but more genuine expression than Kurt had seen so far.

“So, how did you get into this?”

Blaine shrugged, looking at his hands. “Grew up in a small town in Ohio. When I volunteered to work polls in 2016 they told me how I could become more involved. I applied for this job and they shipped me out here.”

Kurt nodded, his eyebrows hiked high. “Where in Ohio?”

Blaine winced. “Westerville? It’s near–”

“No shit!” Kurt smacked the table. “You call that small? You’re right by Columbus! Try Lima, now  _ that _ was small.”

Blaine brightened a bit his eyebrows like triangles hiking up his forehead. “You grew up in Lima? I sang against your glee club!”

Kurt grinned back. “Yeah! So, I mean, hey, Austin’s better than there, right?”

Blaine nodded, but sank back down anyway. “Yeah, it is.”

Kurt leaned forward, poking Blaine in the forehead. “Then why the sad face?”

Blaine blinked, a little startled at the contact, but smiled, sheepishly, rolling his eyes.

“Well, to start, Texas has some of the most awful registration laws of any state. You can’t just print out a registration form and mail it in. You need someone deputized to present it to you.”

Kurt’s eyebrows lifted nearly off his face, his mouth spread into a grin. “Are you telling me you’re a deputy.”

Blaine nodded, miserably.

Kurt put on an affected southern accent. “Well there, I didn’t see a shiny badge on ya! How’m I supposed to know you ain’t one of them city slickers.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Yeah.” Blaine paused as Kurt laughed at himself but continued, “And in addition to  _ those _ jokes, a deputization only counts in one county. Which means I can’t register someone in Dallas even though it’s the same form. And every volunteer I recruit has to be deputized, too. It’s a nightmare.”

Kurt reached forward and patted Blaine’s hands in comfort. Blaine let his happen, looking at Kurt with a curious glint in his eye.

“I’m sorry, Blaine. That sounds rough. I wish I could help!”

Blaine kept looking at him, curiously. “Well… do you know of any better spots where I might get people to register?”

Kurt held up his hands. “Hey, man, I told you: I’m just visiting.” Kurt lowered his hands again, tipping his head in thought. “But, actually, there’s a club meeting happening at the ASFD commons I was invited to. I’m sure not all of those students updated their registration when they moved for school.”

Blaine’s eyes brightened again, his elbows coming off the table as he sat straight up. “Yeah? Do you think you could bring me?”

“That depends,” Kurt looked at him, tilting his head enticingly again. Blaine seemed to be a scoche more enticed. “Will you get coffee with me after?”

Blaine blushed, but nodded.

Kurt grinned, standing up and grabbing his empty mug. “Well then, let’s go. Democracy waits for no one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did have this exact dialogue registering voters this August through October.  
> Yes, these are real requirements for voter registration in Texas.  
> Yes, I did make fun of my friend for being a Texas deputy when he told me this.
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/180820390685/deputy-blaine)


End file.
